The Christmas Wishing Well
by Ladymav9
Summary: A Short Christmas Story. Christian leaves and heads to a bar after learning Ana is pregnant. The unthinkable happens that makes their happily ever after end. Can asking Santa four years later for a redo of that night give Christian the second chance that he's so desperately wants?


Hello everyone! Sorry about the long wait since I last wrote a story. Things have been really crazy busy, and I'll tell you all more in the note at the end of the story. I wrote this two years ago but finished after Christmas, so I felt ridiculous publishing it after the fact. Then last year I couldn't find where I'd saved it to. Hope you give it a chance with an open mind all the way through the end!

As always, the mistakes are mine (I'm completely out of practice so there's a lot, I'm sure). Enjoy!

The Christmas Wishing Well

I pull my Audi SUV up to the traditional two-story house that overlooks the water and sigh. Like I always do when I come here. I hate it here. Well, I hate the fact that it's not the two-story mansion we owned and were going to live in together. This house is a third of the size and the neighbors are too close for comfort. Nosy bastards! I was tempted to buy out the neighborhood but refrained when Flynn said he'd call the cops on me for stalking. At least it's in a gated community.

Climbing out of the driver's seat, I retrieve my coat and pull it on as I walk up the front door. This isn't how I pictured my life. It wasn't supposed to be this way. We were supposed to ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after. We were supposed to be what people wrote romance novels about and that made women cry at the movies.

_You are the reason that didn't happen. Remember._

I give the thick oak wood door a good pounding with five hard knocks with a pause, then two more before stepping back and waiting. I can hear a voice on the other side of the door, and it makes me smirk at who it is. It's always the same every time I come here. The voice is getting closer and then I hear a light tap from the other side with giggles that follow. We share a secret knock and I can't help but love it. Being a dad is the most gratifying thing I've ever experienced in my life.

The door flies open and there stands my three-year-old bundle of joy. Teddy. He is the spitting image of me, there is no denying that he belongs to me. His copper hair is as unruly as mine and his piercing gray eyes set him apart from everyone else but me. He gets his tender, sweet nature from his mother.

"Daddy!" He screams and jumps in my arms as I catch him midair. "I be waiting foreber." He exclaims. He might be my mini me but he is every bit his mother, down to the sassiness when he doesn't get his way. I miss those days and kick myself for ever letting her go without putting up too much of a fight.

I ruffle his hair and squat down after placing him on the ground. We both are in need of a haircut soon. I wonder if Ana will do it like she did those few times right before my world imploded.

"I got here as soon as I could, buddy. Did you have a good time with mommy?"

We share a few more moment of him telling me about some kid at preschool when I hear the sound that is the bane of my existence.

"Hey Ted-man, you know you shouldn't open the door unless mommy or me are with you. Remember stranger danger?" The annoying voice says and it makes me roll my eyes. Usually, I would give three swats for such a gesture but for the past three years I've learned not to sweat the small stuff.

Colton Gaines.

Colton Gaines has become public enemy number one. Normally, I wouldn't waste my time on such small fish, but ever since a year ago he has been on my radar. All background checks have come back clean. Too clean. And I don't like it. No one can have such a squeaky-clean record and not have some type of skeletons in their closets.

I should know, I have fifteen.

He is the next up and coming businessman in Seattle. Dubbed the next "Golden Boy" by the Seattle Times, and it makes me want to vomit when I see his name or face in the paper every morning. Thanks a lot Mr. Kavanaugh. Especially, if my love is on his arm. Of course, he is living off the coat tails of his father who died and left the company to him but, whatever. Colton Gaines isn't worth as much as me but he's close. I make sure Barney updates me often on this little shit stain. I see nothing wrong with a little friendly competition, especially when I'm buying as much stock in his company under his nose. This is what happens when you take your company public and not keep it all for yourself. Someone like me will swoop in and steal it right out under your nose. Then, one morning you wake up and the company is no longer yours.

"Grey, good to see you." Colton greets me like we're old buddies and I want to punch the pearly whites right out of his mouth. He's lucky my son is standing next to me or I might. Taylor isn't here to save him so I know that I could get a few good ones in before 'golden boy' returned the punch. Bastille told me all about how Colton Gaines tried to recruit him for a trainer but politely turned him down. We've grown to be great friends outside of the gym and I was thankful for his loyalty. He knows all the dirty details of mine and Ana's split. He also earned and amazing bonus for his birthday.

I grunt a greeting and turn my focus back to Teddy. The less I pay him attention the less likely I'll knock the little down and show Teddy how to put someone in a chokehold.

"Where's mommy?" I ask Teddy.

Teddy is about to answer but is interrupted by the invader still standing in the doorframe. _Don't you have your own house? _

"Oh, she's upstairs getting ready for our date tonight. I thought Christmas Eve would be a such a romantic time to stroll through Elliot Bay Park with all the lights and Christmas decorations around." He elaborates like I give a shit. "She wanted me to tell you that she'll be over to pick up Ted-man at lunch time so we can take him out to see Ray and spend the next few days at his place." I hate when he calls Teddy that. "Don't forget your coat." Colton hands Teddy his coat and then gives him the biggest hug whispering into Teddy's ear. I hear a slight giggle from my son and hate that this person is even in our lives.

Snatching the coat from Colton's hands, I help wrap Teddy up and pick him up before turning towards the car. I really wanted to see Anastasia and give her the gift I had bought her for Christmas. This the first Christmas that we're on speaking terms and I wanted to show her how much she still means to me.

"Wait! Wait!" I hear from behind me and know that angelic voice from anywhere.

Turning, I watch the love of my life rush towards the car with some bags in her hands. My body freezes as I watch her approach. She continues to look more and more beautiful as the years go by. She is wearing a short sparkly red cocktail dress that barely cover her thigh highs. The caveman in me wants to throw her on the hood of my car and rip the dress to shreds and fuck her good. But lamely I lost that right a long time ago. What really stands out is her short hair that's cut just below her slender shoulders and has a few highlights throughout. I swear she looks much younger this way.

"Teddy, you almost forgot your gift for daddy and your grandparents." She says as she leans over him and places them in the seat next to him. A groan leaves my throat before I can catch it as I see her dress lift and spot the top of her lacy thigh highs that are connected to straps from her garter belt.

Ana turns abruptly and her cheeks pink when she realizes that I'm still looking at her thighs.

"Merry Christmas, Christian." She whispers and hands me a small box wrapped in Christmas trees.

"Merry Christmas, baby." I respond and then realize my mistake when her eyes widen. Trying to save face I reach into my pocket and grab my gift for her. "I saw this and thought of you."

"Thank you. I did the same when Teddy and I were out shopping this past week." She nods at the gift in my hands. I can't help the shy smile that passes over my mouth at the thought of her thinking of me. _Maybe we still have a chance. _

I know our time is limited because out of the corner of my eyes I can see Captain Douche getting antsy by the door watching our exchange. He should!

"I like your hair." I blurt out and without being able to stop myself I reach up and run my hands through it. "It looks good on you."

"You think? I wasn't sure when I told my hair lady to do something different." She says unsure and then bites her plump glossy bottom lip. I hate that she's still so insecure about her looks.

Our bodies are so close right now that I know if I were to lean down just a smidge our lips would mold together. Her eyes are trying to tell me something but I'm not sure what. Just when I decide to give in and say screw all the progress we've made, a loud throat is cleared, and we are brought out of our moment. Ana shakes her head and then turns to Teddy giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Be a good boy for daddy and don't stay up too late or Santa won't come."

"Okay mommy!"

"Love you, Teddy Bear!" She tells him and then turns back around to face me. "Bye Christian, see you guys around lunch time, right?"

"Ana." I say as she starts to walk back up to her house. "I…I'll see you tomorrow."

I really should beat my head against the car for how lame I've become over these last years. Never have I ever been at a loss for words when it came to her but now, I can't seem to string a full sentence together when I'm around her.

After securing Teddy in his car seat I pull out of the drive and make my way back to the city, to an empty apartment. As I pass the streets I watch as families play out in their yards or making last minute decisions on decorations for the house. It makes me wonder if Anastasia and I hadn't divorced if we'd be doing that right now for Teddy as a family. My mind can't help but go back four years ago when I ruined the best thing that had ever happened in my life. A five-minute moment changed the course of my life like a snap of the fingers.

**_~{Four Years Ago}~_**

"Just tell me what's going on!" I yell at Anastasia from across the kitchen.

"I'm pregnant."

I know I heard her right and after ranting and raving telling her how stupid she was for messing up the one thing she was in charge of, I storm out of the apartment with no destination in mind. I walked aimlessly for hours through the city and come to a swanky little bar not far from Esclava. I didn't even realize I'd walked that far from home.

Sitting in a booth in the corner away from others, I order the entire bottle of scotch and one glass. My mind is still reeling from Anastasia's confession that I didn't even realize that someone had sat down across from me.

"I'm not interested in…" I start to say.

"Oh darling, what has you so tense?" Elena asks as she takes the drink from my hand and finishes off what was left.

"What do you want Elena? You're part of the reason I'm in this state." I snap and yank the glass back from her and pour another drink of the amber liquid.

"Christian, I've only ever helped you and been your friend all these years. Can't you see that. Never have I judged you or thought ill of your preferences." She sits back and raises her hand to beckoning the waiter over. Something passes between the two of them and she orders a glass then another bottle of scotch since I'm already down more than half of my bottle.

I try and ignore her the rest of the time I'm there. I did go there to be alone and think about everything that has happened in my life over the last fifteen years. The more I think about it the more I realize that it's the last few months that I've really lived and had come alive. Not when Elena was showing me how to fuck or when she gave me the money for my business, but when my angel came falling from the door and into my life. Anastasia is the one who has brought light into the darkness that was my dull life. She has been my rock these past few months and I wouldn't want it any other way.

She's having my baby. A little part of her and a little part of me is inside her right now growing. Everyone always says that children are a blessing and there is no greater gift than a child. Now she is carrying that gift and soon everyone will see her belly grow and know that she not only does she belong to me but that I'm the only one who put that seed in her.

A shiver runs over my heated body from all the alcohol and I'm all of a sudden elated that I'm having a baby. Never did I want kids before Ana but now the thought of her carrying our baby and I want to shout it to the world.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" I shout out not realizing that I said it out loud and the room erupts in cheers and congratulations.

Shit, I need to get my ass home and crawl on my knees for forgiveness from my angel. I'll show her how sorry I am and then we can start to plan for the baby. We'll need to get the house done quicker and then pad every corner so that there aren't accidents. Kids get into everything.

I go to stand and wobble on my feet. Shit, how much did I drink? I try to walk but my legs are heavy and I'm having a hard time seeing in front of my face. I feel an arm go around my waist and at first, I think it's Anastasia but then I get a smell of a familiar perfume and realize that it's Elena. God, what the hell is she still doing here?

"Get your hands off of me. Why can't you just leave me alone?" I snap at her. "Don't you have someone to train or something?"

"Christian I'm just trying to help you out and not face-plant in front of everyone here. I don't think your PR team want to have to defuse those pictures tomorrow." She snaps back. "Give me your phone and I'll call Taylor to come pick you up."

I don't remember handing her my phone. I don't remember walking out of the bar. I don't remember Taylor picking me up and helping me buckle up in the car. I just don't remember.

I'm never drinking again.

When I open my eyes the next morning, I feel like I've been run over by a big mac truck. My muscles ache and my ass hurts like I've falling on it. I reach over the bed and find it empty and cold. There is a glass of OJ and two pills on the nightstand, just like I had done from my angel all those months ago.

Stumbling into the bathroom I do my business and every move has my head wanting to explode. How much did I drink last night? I finish my business and reach over to brush my teeth and see that Anastasia's toothbrush is missing. Not thinking too much of it I finish and go in search of her to grovel the way a husband should when he's wronged his wife. Ana hates gifts so I'm going to have to think of a way to make this right.

After not finding her in the kitchen or library I find Taylor and Sawyer coming out of the security office and notice a different demeanor of them as they see me approaching.

"Have you seen Anastasia?" I ask rubbing my forehead to relieve some of the pressure in my head. I think a nice long and hot bath with my wife will cure this ache.

Sawyer looks up to Taylor and then brushes past me without saying a word.

What the hell is that all about? I'll have to deal with that later once I've smoothed things over with Ana.

"Sir, Mrs. Grey is waiting for you in your study." Taylor says and then heads in that direction.

He stops right outside the door and then places his hands behind his back then looks straight ahead, like a statue. Did I hit my head last night or what? Why is everyone acting so terse and distant towards me? I know that I prefer a professional work environment, but this is something else.

Paying it no more mind, I open the door and walk in to find my angel sitting behind my desk typing away on my computer and writing down things on paper. She has yet to look up, so I stand there and admire her for a few moments. I really did luck out on snatching the most perfect woman on this planet.

"Good morning, angel." I finally say after gawking.

Her body tenses causing her to flinch ever so slightly. She doesn't look up so I continue on with the start of my groveling.

"I know what a prick I was last night, and I want to tell you how sorry I am. Can you forgive an idiotic husband for his actions last night?"

She finally looks up and see her puffy red rimmed eyes, I know that I'm going to have to dig deeper to get out of this hole I've dug myself into.

"Angel…" I say and start to come around the desk, but she stands and puts her hands up to halt me.

"Don't you come any closer to me, you bastard." She spews hatefully. "I really thought if I gave you some time to blow off some steam, then we could have a real conversation about the baby and then we could move on. I thought that I could handle your self-loathing and your horrible insecurities. I loved you enough to put your controlling nature aside and told myself that we could make this work."

"We can, angel. Last night was a mistake and I'm sorry. It will never happen again, I promise."

"Your damn straight it'll never happen again. I'm leaving with Sawyer and once I've had time to think about my next move then I'll have someone to contact you."

Panic sounds start going off in my already pounding head. "Angel, I know my behavior was unacceptable, but you don't need to leave. I'm so ashamed of what I did, and I want to make this right."

"I'll bet you do. Tell me, was last night a one-time thing or has it been going on since we met? Or did you think that I would never find out?"

"What are you talking about? I know I said some things that I regret…"

"So that is the story you're sticking to. Do you think all the money in the world can keep secrets vaulted up every time?"

What is she talking about? I have completely walked into the Twilight Zone.

Ana grabs a folder and tosses it on the desk closer to me along with my cellphone. She crosses her arms over her chest and stares daggers at me.

Slowly I pick up my phone and see that the screen is already open to a text message from Elena. Great, I can only imagine what that bitch wants. I thought I made it very clear last night to leave me alone.

"Why are you going through my phone?" I say before reading the message but really my head is telling me to shut the fuck up. Ana hasn't looked away from me and I find it a little unsettling. Finally, I look back at the phone.

**EL: Thx for calling last night. We both had a memorable night with you and hope to continue our sessions soon again. **?**Don't worry a kid won't change our arrangement and we'll make sure to keep meeting in secret. XOXO**

Memorable night? What the hell is Elena talking about? We?

Ana then grabs the folder and starts laying out photos all over the desk. Photos of me and Elena at the bar drinking, photos of us with our arms around each other walking.

"This isn't what it seems." I say looking back up to Ana. "She showed up last night at the bar and I told her to leave me alone."

She doesn't respond and keeps putting more colored photos across the desk, but they aren't from the bar. They are at a place that I haven't been to since I was twenty-one years old.

Her dungeon.

"This must be from when I was younger. I haven't been…" I plead.

"You're wearing the same clothes from the bar. The same damn clothes that are still on your body! I see your left hand with a wedding ring." She yells back still dropping photo after photo. "Don't worry we're just getting to the best part."

The next ones include another person in the room, and I'm frozen in place.

Leila.

No. These can't be real. I left the bar with Taylor and came home. Didn't I? Elena said she'd call him. Oh God, no!

The photos start to show the three of us in different scenes, mostly with me laying on the bed and them on top. Not being able to take it anymore I swipe the desk sending the photos and everything else floating around the room.

"That's not me! It can't be, I came home after calling Taylor to pick me up at the bar." I defend.

"Sorry to tell you but Taylor never left last night. Here, maybe this will jot your memory." Ana turns the laptop to face me and presses a button on the screen.

A video plays and it's me and Leila naked on a leather bed. My eyes are closed with my arms down by my sides and she's bound with her hands behind her back bouncing up and down on me. Then Elena comes into the picture and climbs on my face.

I don't remember any of this.

The video stops and Ana starts to grab some papers and walk around me and to the door. I reach out to stop her. She can't leave until I figure out what the hell is going on here. I'd never cheat on Ana. Never. This has to be a mistake. A dream, a horrible nightmare that we'll wake up soon.

"Don't you ever put your filthy hands on me!" Ana screams as my hand makes contact with her upper arm.

Taylor and Sawyer burst through the door and come up beside her, blocking me.

"Angel, please you have to believe me, that isn't me." I plead again. "Taylor, tell her that you came and picked me up last night."

"Sir, I never received a call to pick you up. The monitors show that you stumbled in around three this morning after Ms. Williams dropped you off at the entrance."

"Sawyer, are we ready?" Ana asks.

"Yes ma'am." He firmly states, shooting daggers at me.

"I'll have my attorney contact you." Ana tells me then nods to Sawyer as they start towards the study door.

"Ana." I yell but she keeps walking with her back to me. "Anastasia!" She stops and turns her head but not her body. "Please give me a moment to figure this out. Something is not right here. I…I couldn't have done this."

"It's real, I had Barney and Welch check the authenticity of it about two hours ago. I guess I really was never enough, was I?"

"I can fix this. Just let me try." I grab my hair, pulling at it. My brain is so jumbled, and I can't think clearly right now.

She starts to leave again, and I know that if I let her walk out that door she'll never walk back in.

"What about the baby?"

She stops and flips around to face me.

"What about it?" She crosses her arms over her chest.

"I have a right to be a part of its life." I demand.

"Oh, so now you're concerned? Now you care about my baby? Last night you couldn't get out of here fast enough, but now you've had a change of heart? Fuck you, Christian!"

"Ana, please. I know this looks bad but give me a chance."

"I would never keep a child from their parent. When the time comes then we can discuss this further but right now I don't want to be anywhere near you. I can't even look at you without seeing you with them."

She turns and leaves without another word and Sawyer falls in step behind her.

"Taylor, I need you to get Barney and Welch over here and we need to figure this out. I don't remember any of last night and I swear that tape and photos have to be fake."

"Sir, Mrs. Grey, Barney, Welch, Sawyer and I have been working on this for the past four hours since receiving them. There is nothing to figure out, they are real."

Monday morning, I received separation papers from Anastasia's lawyer and my world was turned upside down. I started drinking heavily and I refused to leave the apartment. I destroyed the entire place and broke every piece of furniture in my wake.

Four months went by and after several attempts, Ana finally invited me to one of her doctor appointments to find out the gender of our baby. We arrived at the same time and I had finally shaved and cleaned myself up to look presentable for her. It was such a surreal moment after not seeing her for so long. Her body had changed so much, and she glowed. Pregnancy agreed with her.

We had spoken over email a few times, but it was short and to the point. Something I took for granted and now wish for every day. Now it seemed like we were getting things in the right directions. I know after this we'll hopefully meet for a meal and discuss things without our lawyers involved.

An hour later we both walk out of the room sharing the same smile. She let me hold her hand as we listened to our baby's heartbeat and I snuck in a kiss to the forehead. The contact alone was something I've longed for over these lonely months and relished in it. Next, we saw our little boy in black and white on the screen. Tears fell from my eyes and when I looked down, Ana had the same ones.

Walking back out into the lobby my face fell when I saw Satan's helper occupying one of the chairs. Both Ana and I stopped in our tracks when she stood and removed the book from her mid-section. There was no denying it.

"Master, I've been trying to reach out to you for some time." Leila said quietly with her head bowed.

I wanted to shove her away, but I refrained. I'm not about to go to prison for shoving a possible pregnant bitch to the ground with a room full of witnesses.

"Don't call me that ever again. You are nothing to me." I gritted down through my teeth. "Whose baby is this Leila?"

"Yours, mast…Mr. Grey." She responds but still doesn't look up.

Ana gasps next to me and shoves me out of her way and hurries out of the lobby to where Sawyer and Taylor are waiting for us.

"This isn't mine! I know what you and Elena did to me." I grab her by the upper arms and give her a shake. "I know all about the drug I was slipped at the bar and how it only looks like I was having sex with you two disgusting human beings. I know for a fact that we didn't have sex Leila and I know that your spawn isn't mine." Realization crosses over her face and I have all the unanswered questions that I need. I wasn't entirely sure but the reaction on her face says it all.

Gail and Taylor took me to the hospital the day Ana left me because was unresponsive when they came in to check on me. The hospital ran a bunch of tests before trying to flush my system out. They found Rohypnol or commonly known as the 'Date Rape' drug.

"You have ruined the best thing that ever happened to me and I'll make you and that bitch regret ever knowing me. I should have called the police and let them take you away from Ana's apartment that day instead of trying to get you the help I thought you needed. If I ever see you again in Seattle after today, I promise to have you picked up and thrown into a padded cell and have the key thrown away."

Letting go, I walk out to Taylor and we head back to the apartment. Two days later a messenger came to the apartment and delivered divorce papers. I wasn't surprised and that was the end of mine and Ana's communication. Everything after that went through attorney's or Sawyer and Taylor.

I can't blame her though; I'd probably done the same thing too. I made the choice to walk out on her when my angel needed me the most and this is the punishment I deserved. I had promise to stick by her in the good and bad times and I failed every time when a situation came up.

Elena tuck tail when I bankrupted her and she since I can't get her for molesting me since the statute of limitations had passed, I decided something much worse. Fifty pounds of cocaine were planted at her home. An anonymous tip lead the police right to her dungeon where the product was hidden behind her canes and whips. Leila fled the country and once she felt safe and settled, I had her set up for a jewelry heist she didn't commit. Neither of them will see the light of day until they are in wheelchairs and diapers.

The divorce was painless as much as one can. She didn't want anything much to her attorney's protest, but I made sure that she took an enormous amount of money to make sure she and my son was taken care of for three lifetimes. I'd found out that she'd been having blood pressure issues and that any stress could cause her to have a stroke or worse. I wanted to fight but not at the risk of losing her or our son. I'd have to make my plea once she was in the clear and our baby was safely born. I'd tell her everything and hope she'd give me another chance. Yes, I fucked up and left her, but I didn't do all those horrible things the video showed because I was drugged by those bitches.

Ana's labor was a different ballgame though. I was not allowed in the room but when she and the baby went into distress, they rushed her to the OR, mom snuck me in, and I was able to stand in the corner as Dr. Greene delivered our baby. That night while Ana slept, I rocked our son all night praying that he would never make the same mistakes as I had. Just holding him in my arms was a slap in the face as to how I could ever not want such a precious being.

The next day everyone came to visit, and Ana surprised us all when she announced our son's name. Theodore "Teddy" Raymond Grey. Apparently, my grandparents had been visiting Ana over these past few months every few days and she thought that it was the perfect name for our son. I couldn't have agreed more. My grandpa has always been my hero since becoming a Grey and it is fitting that my son have his namesake.

Before leaving the hospital the shit really hit the fan when Teddy was almost taken from the nursery from a previous Sub. The nurses mistaken her for Ana. Thank god Ryan was on duty and snatched her before she made it to the elevator. They had taken off his ankle monitor and was giving him his last assessment before Ana left the hospital. She was of course arrested for attempted kidnapping but all the good and well I'd had from Ana was blown. She thought that I wasn't safe to be alone with the baby and after everyone had heard about the kidnapping, I had to come clean about my background. To say that my family was disappointed would be an understatement of the year. When they learned about what Elena had done to me as a fifteen year old they nearly had to be hospitalized. The more I told them about the real reason for Ana and splitting the more I thought my family was going to disown me. But once it was all out in the open and they yelled, screamed and cried; they shocked the hell out of me by embracing me and telling me how much they loved me.

Ana breastfed Teddy every two hours at first so the only time I got with him was limited and only at her house. She would go and sleep while I was there, so we never had any time together. The divorce was finalized two months after Teddy was born and that was the end of our lives together as husband and wife. When I tried to plead my case and tell her everything that happened that night, she dismissed it and said that too much had happened for us to move passed it. After that we only communicated through our bodyguards about pick up and drop offs.

It wasn't until about a year ago that Ana and I started to have more and more communication and not solely about Teddy. She seemed to have opened up herself a little and I took that small piece of hope and have run with it. That was until Colt Gaines came bursting into the scene. I have Mia and Kate to thank for that and maybe my mother. They met at a charity event and hit it off immediately, if you can believe the stupid tabloids.

**_~{End of Flashback}~_**

So here I am, four years later and watching as my life passes me by. I haven't been with anyone or ever want to. I feel as though this is the punishment that I deserve, though Flynn thinks I should get back out there since Ana has moved on. She might have moved on physically, but I know in her heart she has only room for me and Teddy. I just have to wait it out for now.

I hear noises from the back, and hear Teddy mumbling the Christmas music that's playing on the radio.

"Hey Teddy, what did Colt say to you before we put your jacket on at Mommy's house?" I ask wanting to hear what his interaction with my son is like. I want to remove their interaction completely but that will cause I rift in the progress I've made with Ana, so I keep my mouth shut. I also know that Colton isn't that bad to Teddy and treats him good when he's with him. The security that goes with them on outings tells me everything.

"Ummm…" I watch from the rearview mirror as he tries to think hard like it was from two years ago instead of ten minutes ago. "Oh, hev said that mama gonna get the ring that we pick out from the store. He said we gonna be a family soon."

My heart breaks a little more from the already split that had formed all those years ago. That little fucker is going to propose to her, and she isn't going to be mine anymore. At least we still have Teddy that molds us together for the rest of our lives. That little shit will have to put up with me forever and I plan on making it miserable.

We pull up into Escala and make our way to the apartment. I haven't change anything since Ana left, except for childproofing the place. I still have her pictures hung on the walls as a reminder of what I lost. It's sad really but I don't care. This is my life and I refuse to let myself off the hook for what has happened in it. Flynn says it's unhealthy, but I don't give two fucks about it. Plus, Teddy loves seeing his mommy here when he comes to stay.

Walking into the kitchen we see Gail and Taylor putting on their jackets.

"Going somewhere special?" I ask pulling out a water for me and Teddy as he gives Gail a greeting hug.

"They have a Winter Wonderland festival going on down by the park and we thought we'd check it out." Gail says after ruffling Teddy's locks. "You guys should join us."

"Can we daddy? Can we?" Teddy jumps up and down making it impossible for me to say no to.

"Sure. Let's go potty first and then we can hang out for a few hours before we get ready for Santa to come."

Taylor parks the SUV in an open parking spot, and we all get out to enjoy the fun. The Seattle has really out done themselves this year. There are booths and food trucks everywhere and vendors selling last minute gifts. They also have a few sledding hills for the kids to slide down. The atmosphere is great and cheery and it's something to keep my mind off of everything.

Santa is in the center of the park and we all wait for Teddy to take a picture with him. As he beams up to the man in the red suit, he tells him about all the toys that he wants and the new dog that he knows will make him the happiest kid ever. Taylor, Gail and I know that a dog is not in the works for a long while and the same goes over at Ana's place. Her and I had a long-heated discussion about it and I finally gave in to wait until Teddy turns at least five.

Santa insists on me telling him what I want, and I lamely say for my family to be whole again. I limply smile for the camera and hurry out of there feeling the hole in my heart expanding. I don't know what I'll do if she marries someone else. This whole time I've thought we'd get through this and be a family again but I'm not so sure now. Didn't we just have a moment earlier by the car?

As the elf is printing the pictures Ms. Clause comes over to me and hands me three coins.

"What's this for?" I ask looking at these three unique coins.

"They are for you to toss into the wishing well." She points over at the white stone well behind Santa's chair. "I know that you might think that you're too old for asking Santa for gifts but there is something magical about making a wish and tossing a special coin in. Who knows, maybe it will come true for Christmas and you'll have everything that you could want."

She seems a bit fruity but what could it hurt. We are still three people from getting our pictures printed so why not play along. Tis the Season and all that jazz.

"Gail, can you watch Teddy for a moment?"

"Sure, dear." She says as Taylor hoists him up on his shoulders so that he can touch the branches from a tree.

Walking over to the well, I feel a little stupid. I don't believe in magic or rubbing a lamp for wishes to come true. I believe in what I can see and feel. Taking a deep breath, I think over what I could possibly wish for.

World peace. Stopping kids from starvation.

And then I hits me. The one thing in the world that I'd wish for and continue to work towards.

I take one of the coins from my hands and kiss both side of it.

"I wish that I could go back on the day that Ana told me she was pregnant with Teddy and start all over." I say and then toss the coin in the well.

I place both hands on the stones and look down at the dark hole where the coin fell. Something wet touches my cheek and for a moment I think that I've started crying but realize that snowflakes are falling from the sky. I hear my son's cheery voice as he tries to catch the flakes as they wait for me to join them.

Reaching for his hand I place the other two coins in my pocket, and we walk back over to where the car is parked.

"Sir it might take some time to get back to the apartment with the weather and everyone leaving to head home." Taylor says after we're all secured in the car.

"Just get us home safely, please." I reply and settle in the back with Teddy. I can tell that the day's events have worn him down and watch as his eyelids start closing. I hold his hand as I lean my head back against the headrest and close my eyes for a moment.

When I open I my eyes I'm alone in the car and the parking garage is empty. Did they leave me in the car? I stumble out of the car and make my way to the elevator thinking that Gail and Taylor must have wanted to get Teddy up first then come back for me. I press the code on the column and the elevator lifts upward. When I look in the mirror, I notice that I'm in a suit and tie instead of jeans and sweater from when we all went to the Winter Wonderland park.

"That's strange." I say more to myself.

As the door open there is a smell of heavenly pasta being made in the apartment. Something I haven't smelt in a very long time. Following my nose, I make my way over to the kitchen and stop dead in my tracks. Standing with their back to me is a long dark-haired woman swaying to music while stirring a pot over the stove.

"What the fuck are you doing in my kitchen?" I snap. "Taylor!"

This can't be happening again? Not with Teddy here. How did another sub get in here without being detected? These bitches are all about to find themselves in the middle of the desert with no shoes.

The woman stops her movements and then turns slowly to face me.

"Wh…what are you doing here?" I stutter at the her.

She looks shocked and I can't help but falter my step when I reach out to hold on to the countertop.

"What do you mean? I told you that I wanted to cook tonight." She says as Taylor comes barreling in from the security office. Why does he have on a suit too?

"Sir?" He asks but I wave him away. Something is wrong here, but I love nothing more than seeing her here in my kitchen cooking. Maybe I've been drugged again and I'm hallucinating.

Have I walked into the Twilight Zone? This can't be happening right now.

"When did we say that? Not that I'm complaining."

Is it possible that she realized that Captain Douche was a mistake and not accept his marriage proposal tonight? Did she feel how good our energy was when we were so close early today when I was picking up Teddy?

"Christian, what has gotten into to you today. Our last email I said that I wanted to cook tonight instead of going out. That was only two hours ago, silly." She says and then turns back to the stove.

"I don't understand what's happening right now." We emailed each other two hours ago?

"Why don't you go and change clothes and then we can sit down, eat and then talk. There is something that I need to tell you."

I blindly walk towards my bedroom and robotically change into some jeans and a white undershirt and walk back into the kitchen as Ana is plating our dinner. She sees me and gives a shy smile.

"Come here." She commands with her hand on her hip.

I take a few steps and meet her halfway. She envelopes me in a strong hug and I can't help but grab onto her like I'm never letting her go. My cheek rests on the top of her head and I can't help but feel the wetness from my eyes building as we haven't been this close in years. I'm so overwhelmed by the contact that I can't keep my emotions in check.

"Oh Ana."

"Hey, what's going on with you?" She tries to pull away, but I hold her firm.

"Please don't move yet." I beg not wanting this moment to end. My body can't take it anymore and my knees give out. My body drops down and now I'm on my knees with my face in her stomach and my arms wrapped around her thighs.

"Christian?"

Her panicked voice brings me back and I look up at her eyes.

"I'm sorry I just…" I really don't know what to say right now and my mind is all over the place.

I stand up finally and take a few deep breaths before going over to the barstool and have a sit. I really need to know why she's here. She comes over after gathering up a water and a glass of wine and sets it down next to me. Our knees are touching and my palms sweating. I take a look around and see that all the Christmas decorations are gone. What is going on? Where is Teddy?

Ana passes me the glass of wine and that is when I see her left hand and my eyes nearly bug out. She is wearing an engagement and wedding band. I grab her hand and examine her rings making sure I'm seeing things correctly. Making sure that asshat didn't already strap her down in the few hours since I last saw her.

"You're wearing them."

"Of course, I'm wearing them, Christian. What in the world has gotten into you? You would blow a gasket if I were to take them off."

This is not making any sense. My phone buzzes and I pull it out and two items fall from my pocket. Ignoring my phone, I lean over and pick up the two items that fell. Upon further inspection I notice that they are the coins from the wishing well.

Could this be happening? Am I getting a second chance?

"Ana, is the news you need to tell me is that you're pregnant? That we are having a baby?" I ask turning to her and placing the coins on the counter.

She pulls her plump lip between her teeth and gives a slow hesitant nod.

I think I nearly faint. Is this possible? Could this truly be happening?

My body leaps up from the stool, sending it flying behind me. I swoop down and whisk Ana up off her stool and swing her around. Her shrill and giggle is all that I need in my life.

This is it, my second chance.

"A baby… My baby…" I say and place her down on the ground. I take another knee and push up her shirt. Pressing my lips to her stomach, I start kissing the area where I know Teddy is slowly growing. "Don't worry son, I won't blow it this time."

"Son? You know, the baby might be a girl."

"Maybe next time." I answer and go back to kissing every inch of her exposed skin.

"This is definitely not how I thought you would take the news."

"Angel, I have seen a life without you in it and I know for a fact that this is going to be the best thing in our life together."

I pick her up and make my way to our bedroom but stop at the counter where the two coins are sitting. Grabbing the coins, I push them back in my pocket for safe keeping and then rush to the bed to celebrate this new life we both are about to start together.

My second chance.

**THE END**

**A/N: **I hope you loved the short Christmas story. I sort of left it open in case I think of a way to have him use the other 2 coins! You never know when Mr. Grey will need a redo ?.

I do have a few stories that I'd love to write but my time has been stretched thin. I started an online women's clothing boutique and that has pretty much consumed all my free time after the kids go to bed. Plus, my kids are at the age where we run nonstop every minute of the day. I'll see if this new year will allow some time to plug away another story or two!

I hope everyone has a blessed holiday!

(Shameless plug): For those wanting to know about my online women's boutique you can visit it at my Facebook page: PigPen Boutique or you can shop: PigPenBoutique(period)commentsold(period)com/store

Thanks for letting me entertain you!

Amber


End file.
